User blog:Joeaikman/Wikia of Thrones Fall of a Tyrant Pt2
*Sers Korea, Tim and Kid are approaching the cage full of prisoners* Tim: Ser Jorge, open the cage, his grace, King Ynkr, has ordered their executions Jorge: As you command, my Lord *As Jorge turns with the keys Tim hits him across the head with the pommel of his sword* Trent: What are you doing, Tim? Tim: I'm not going to stand by and let Ynkr execute these people because they believe in Watsky and not Peter. I never stopped praying to Watsky and he has shown me that we should save these people. Dan: Sounds good *The two men sheathe their swords* Dan: I know a secret way out. Trent, you should escort the prisoners out, Tim you hold the rear. I'll clear the way ahead. *Dan and Trent leave with most of the prisoners, Tim hears a voice from the back of the cage. An old man is unable to move* Old man: Help! Ynkr had my legs cut off and I can no longer walk! Tim: It's alright, I can help you *Tim picks the old man up and holds him over his back* Tim: I'll get you out *Suddenly Tim falls, a pain in the back of his leg. He sees Ser Jorge rising to his feet, a bloody dagger in his hand* Jorge: I'm going to kill you and the main you trai- *Jorge starts gagging, his skin starts to decay in front of Tim, his dagger clatters to the floor, quickly followed by the skeletal remains of the house knight* Tim: We should run… - *Ynkr is stood in front of his men, many noble knights are gathered in front of him* Ynkr: The bastard usurper is at our walls. We've known this was coming. This war will be fought. Many of you will die, not in glory but in the mud of battle. Those that live will be seen as heroes, those that don't will be forgotten. Fight for the glory of your family, for your children, for your name. Fight for the Gods, fight for King Ynkr, fight for your kingdom! Ser Aikman: for my kingdom! Ser Tile: For my children! Ser Owman: For my king! - *Phineas stands before his army, camped outside the city walls* Phineas: Many of you have lost loved ones to this tyrant. The Mad Ruler they call him. He murders villages for the excitement, he executes nobles because of the god they choose to believe in. He is not fit to call himself king. Today you do not fight for me, you fight for your fathers, unjustly slain, your mothers and sisters, unjustly kidnapped, your friends and brothers, murdered on the field of battle by this madman and his dogs, the Sers Man and Owman. You fight for justice! Loyg: We fight! Zdawg: We fight! Metal: We fight! - *Fire arrows are raining down on the city walls* Ynkr: Return fire you cowards! Don't let them reach the walls! *Ser Tile leads the archers on the wall, he commands them to fire and they do. Some of Phineas' men get hit, Ser Metal stumbles over the body of a nameless knight, Ser Loyg Ansono swerves to avoid an arrow that almost hit his horse* Ser Tile: Fire again! *The archer next to Ser Tile rises to shoot but an arrow hits him in the throat. The camera cuts to Zdawg smiling smugly* Ser Owman: My Grace, they are at the walls! Ynkr: Ser Ovorok, lead a band of troops down to the gate and repel their assaults Ser Ovorok: As you command, Sire! *Ser Ovorok leads his troops down to the gate. Screams come from the wall* Archer: GIANT! *Ser Tile drops down* Ser Tile: Your grace, most of our men have been killed. Phineas has let a giant loose. Ynkr: Impossible… Ser Owman: What should we do, Sire? Ynkr: Ser Tile, take a group of men and try and flank Ser Phinneas' army, hit the forces under Ser Metal. Ser Man and Ser Owman, go and help Ser Ovorok with the giant. Ser Aikman: What about me, your grace? Ynkr: You will go make sure that my family is ready to board my ships should this battle turn against us Ser Aikman: As you say, sire *The various knights leave the King, who is protected by two of his Kingsguard, and head to do the jobs he has set* Ynkr: We should pray to Peter now… - Ser Aikman enters Princess Nikki's chambers* Ser Aikman: You have to come with me Nikki: Ser Aikman? Shouldn't you be fighting alongside your brothers in arms? Ser Aikman: Most of my brothers are dead, I have been sent to protect the royal family, your mother and brother are being protected by Ser Gizmo, they are heading to the ship. Nikki: Are you taking me away? Ser Aikman: You know I could if I would… Nikki: Take me through the passages and away from this… *Nikki rests her hand on her lover's breastplate* Ser Aikman: I cannot betray my king, my lady. I have to get you to the boat *Nikki looks up at him sadly* Nikki: The take me, Ser Aikman - *Ser Tile leads his men out of a side gate and immeadiately attacks the troops camped outside* Ser Tile: For King Ynkr! *The battle begins. Ser Tile cuts down many, but Ser Zdawg and Ser Metal slice down many also* Ser Tile: Retreat! Back through the walls! *Ser Tile's horse gets cut from under him* Ser Tile: Ahhhh! *he collapses to the floor, his legs trapped under the carcass of his horse* Ser Zdawg: Hehe, time to die, Tile scum - *Ser Ovorok is trying to hold the men at the gate* Ser Ovorok: Stay strong men! *The gate rumbles* Ser Ovorok: Spears up *The gate shakes again* Ser Ovorok: Swords out *Ser Man and Ser Owman run round a corner* Ser Man: Ser Ovorok watch out! *Ser Ovorok turns to them* Ser Ovorok: W- *The giant bursts through, trampling men under feet. Many drop their weapons and attempt to run. Ser Ovorok holds his sword out as the giant faces him down* Ser Ovorok: I am Ser Tee Ovorok. I command you to stand Dow- *The giant swats Ser Ovorok aside, standing over the fallen knight* Ser Man: Let's kill this bitch! *The giant roars as Ser Owman stabs a lance through his foot, turning to attack the courageous knight. Meanwhile Ser Man pulls Ser Ovorok out of the fray.* Ser Owman: Looks like I'm a pain in your foot! *The giant raises its other foot* Ser Owman: Oh sh- *The giant kicks Ser Owman away, back up the street he just came down. During this distraction Ser Man has leaped onto the giant's back, he raises his sword and slashes it down through the Giant's neck and back out through it's throat* Ser Man: Now we run! - *Ynkr is stood in the square. Ser Man is supporting Ser Ovorok next to him. Ser Owman is also present, his armour badly dented* Ser Man: The giant is dead but most of our men went down with it. Ser Zdawg and Ser Metal are leading a foray into the city. Ser Tile's group was massacred outside the walls. We haven't seen Ser Tim, Ser Kid or Ser Korea since the battle began. Ser Owman: Where is Joe? Ynkr: He is escorting my family on to the escape barges. Come on. We are launching a tactical retreat. *Ynkr and Ser Owman and Ser Man leave* Ser Ovorok: Doesn't that just mean we are running away? - *Joe is leading Nikki towards the ships when suddenly three enemies jump out at them* Joe: You run ahead princess, I'll cut these down! *Nikki runs as Joe stays behind. Just after Joe is out of sight she is grabbed by someone* Loyg: You're not going to enjoy this, princess, but I'll make it over quick - *Lord Piet is stood on his ship. A6 is stood just behind* A6: What commands should I give, my Lord Piet: Tell Meat to target the guard vessels, I want Eyes to put his forces behind haunting their transport ships. We will take on the royal barge. A6: As you command, My Lord. There is a storm brewing. Piet: Then let us pray to Peter that we survive it and they don't - *Loyg is running his hand up the Princess' thigh when he hears the sound of a sword behind him, he quickly ducks and parries the blade* Loyg: The bastard lover. I'll make short work of you and fuck her over your corpse. *Loyg swings his sword at Joe, almost catching him* Joe: Nikki run! *Nikki manages to struggle away from Loyg, who has given Joe a nasty wound up his chest whilst he was saving Nikki* Loyg: It's all over for you *Theres the sound of a horse running down the street. Ser Ovorok sits astride it* Ser Ovorok: Not quite, Ansono dog! Loyg: Crap *A blow from Ser Ovorok's mace knocks out Ser Ansono* Ser Ovorok: Come on. We have to protect the princess*'' - *Ynkr is stood on his royal warship, Ser Owman and Ser Man stood behind him* Ynkr: Where are they? Ser Owman: Your son is below, sire. I assigned Ser Lak as his personal guard Ynkr: But where are your cousin and my daughter? Ser Man: There! *Nikki runs aboard the boat, weeping and her dress ripped* Ynkr: No! My daughter! What did that cunt do to you? Nikki: He died protecting me father! I almost got raped by one of the enemy soldiers! *Nikki bursts into tears* Ynkr: It's alright, dear. Get below deck with your brother *Ser Man helps Nikki down into the lower areas of the ship* Ynkr: We have to go Ser Owman: But Ser Ovorok is still out there… Ynkr: Then we leave without him Next Time on Wikia Of Thrones Ser Owman: We lost more than half of our men. Ser Ovorok and Ser Tile didn't make it out alive. Ser Korea, Ser Kid and Ser Tim are all presumed dead. Ynkr: What of my family? Ser Owman: About that… - Llama: This is mutiny! Eyes: Are you sure you want to be doing that? - Piet: My brother will sit on the throne. I will not let House Ansono take it! Meat: What about your son? Piet: You will protect him if ever something happens to me Lord Meat Meat: I swear it on my life - Loyg: I proclaim him, King Phineas, of the House Flynn, FIRST OF HIS NAME! Category:Blog posts